


Drive Me to Death

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's kind of an Asshole, Cabman Luz, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, Highschool AU, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Im not good with tags but just try it, Late Night Driving, Light Angst, Passenger Amity, Suicidal Thoughts, They're both 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz works as a Uber, and decides to pick up a late-night job because the passenger is paying extra.After checking the slightly-drunk passenger's desired destination, her heart stops."People only go here to.. jump."Luz struggles to decide whether or not to drive there, or to make other plans.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 139





	Drive Me to Death

_Shit._

Running even one minute late as an Uber driver was _not_ going to fly- and I'm running 5. What's more? This passenger asked me to be there ASAP. From their sloppily-typed messages, anyone could tell they're definitely blitzed. It's not like this is the first drunk I've had to take home, though.

I stepped on it.

Drunks are scary when you're late.

I had to question though- who needed an Uber at 1 AM? Honestly, what am _I_ doing up at 1 AM? Although, I can't really complain. The guy paying was offering up a $50 tip, which I happily snatched up.

Since they were paying $50, I sincerely wished I had come in better attire. A blue sweater with black jeans just didn't seem to cut it.

_Vrrrrrrr_

I felt the vibration of my phone in my back left pocket. Probably a text message. I quickly slid it out, just to confirm that it was. I usually don't check them on the job, but this message was from the client I was heading for.

_The fucks are you??_

Drunk as hell.

_Will be there in a minute!_

And.. sent.

_Sigh_.

No price is enough to pay to disrespect people, but I decided let it go.

I took a sharp turn left, certainly leaving streaks on the asphalt _._ Finally, I could see the destination up ahead.

I slowed down as I neared it, and came to a stop when I arrived.

It was some run-down gas station, with only one bulb flickering on-and off.

Outside of the building were some vending machines that looked to be out-of-order.

I scanned my surroundings.

I was on a long, skinny road, and the grass fields on both sides of it seemed to stretch for miles.

It was the type of place that if you were to scream at the top of your lungs, _no one_ would hear you.

I thought about how I was in the dead of nowhere, and I was alone, all by myself-

THUMP

Before I could question if I was about to be kidnapped or not, someone kicked the passenger door. A _hard_ kick.

"EEP." I swung my head to the right.

I don't know what type of person I was expecting to see, but it definitely wasn't who I was met with.

They seemed to be about my age. Although it was dark, I could make out some of their features.

Untamed, teal hair with brown roots and a small ponytail in the back, amber eyes that held a fierce glare, a black leather jacket with a plain white t-shirt under it, and to finish off the look- black and white high-top Converse shoes that SHE JUST KICKED MY DOOR WITH. 

She held what looked to be a beer in her left hand and had a small backpack slung over her right shoulder.

Her voice was muffled on my end, but she brought her right hand up to her mouth- as if to project her voice more.

Her upper body leaned forward, and she met my gaze.

"Unlock. The. Damn. DOOR."

She said it slowly, and you could tell she was pissed.

Wow. Drunk people really are scary when you're late.

"Oh..! My bad my bad." I quickly pressed a button on my left to unlock the door. While I was at it, I reached my hand to turn on the interior car light.

She tossed the bottle of alcohol, and I could hear it shatter into pieces.

I was 100% sure that was against the law.

As she yanked the door open, (nearly tearing it off, may I add) a gust of bitter, icy-cold air flew in. It sent chills down my spine.

...I left her out here in _this_ weather? I'd think I'd be pissed off too.

"Could you be any fucking slower?" I could hear her mumble under her breathe, barely audible, as she got in. She slammed the door shut and threw her bag down onto the floor.

She crossed her arms, gaze fixated ahead.

I just sat there staring at her, both hands on the wheel, as the heat the air vent provided filled the car once again.

Damn. She was pretty up close.

I guess she noticed my sapphic staring, because she slowing turned her head to face me. Our gazes met.

She was unquestionably under-the-influence.

Despite this, her cold glare sent more shivers down my spine than the weather did.

I straightened up a bit.

"Hey! My name's Luz. You should be.." _Shit_. I forgot.

I frantically pulled my phone from my pocket, turned it on, checked under client info, and found "passenger name".

"...Amity? Amity Blight?" I looked back up at her.

Her eyes didn't waver from their position. They were locked on me.

"Not for much longer.. but yes. Is there a fucking problem with that?"

Her voice was clear of _any_ warmth. Ouch.

Wait, what did she mean by 'not for much longer'?

"Oh, no! Just confirming! That's all." I cleared my throat. "Alrighty, we're all set. Let's get going."

I was the first avert my gaze. I couldn't handle the way those golden, soulless eyes stared back at me.

I once again checked my phone.

I looked under "client destination".

...

What?

"Isn't this.."

It was a deserted place. A bridge, to be exact. A bridge that no car has crossed in years.

They called it "The Freedom Bridge", because people believed that after you jumped, you'd finally be set free from this fucked-up world.

Now I realized what she meant by "not for much longer".

Of course, I only knew so much because I had visited once.

But.. those were tougher times. I'm fine now, I swear!

The thing is.. I'm sure she had so much to live for. I wouldn't be able to live the rest of my life knowing _I_ had _drove_ someone to kill themselves.

I sat there, paralyzed.

What do I do?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in the drafts for awhile, but just never had time to really finish it lmao. And I'm still presenting it to you unfinished 😭 sorry 
> 
> (yes, i shall be continuing. I have a lottt of ideas for this)


End file.
